Push-button technology may be used in a variety of circumstances such as in a computer keyboard or in a camera. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,912 describes a switching device having at least one contact member to be moved by an operation button member when operation button member is depressed. The patent also describes an elastic member arranged opposite the contact member with respect to the conductive member for being elastically deformed when the operation button member is depressed after the contact member had been contacted with the conductive member.